


The Good Girl's Guide to Questionable Predicaments

by slotumn



Series: ClauLysi Kinkwhenever [10]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Dry Humping, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Grinding, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together, Wet Dream, claude being sweet and obviously in love, lysithea attempting to ignore it, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23505097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: It was a simple task that they'd done hundreds of times before. Go out, kill some beasts, gather materials, return to the monastery.She should have known better, done better-- because a single unguarded moment was all it took for that damn thing to knock her into the nearby river's deadly, rapid currents.When she gained consciousness again, the sky outside the windows was turning dark, and Claude was applying warm compresses to her bare torso next to a fireplace.A.K.A. Lysithea and Claude and being conveniently stuck in a cabin with only one bed.
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan
Series: ClauLysi Kinkwhenever [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644289
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	The Good Girl's Guide to Questionable Predicaments

Overconfidence sometimes got the best of people, and the only way to avoid it was to be more careful next time. 

That's what Lysithea told herself, as she sat in a cabin in the middle of nowhere, wearing nothing but Claude's jacket and cape. 

"Are you feeling better now?" he asked, eyebrows slightly furrowed.

And the only thing worse than her state of dress as well as his unusually careful, concerned tone, was the fact she had to be rescued while fucking up everyone's plans in the process. 

It was a simple task that they'd done hundreds of times before. Go out, kill some beasts, gather materials, return to the monastery. 

She should have known better, done better-- because a single unguarded moment was all it took for that damn thing to knock her into the nearby river's deadly, rapid currents. 

When she gained consciousness again, the sky outside the windows was turning dark, and Claude was applying warm compresses to her bare torso next to a fireplace. 

"...What happened to the rest of the army?"

"Back at the monastery, I hope. It gets dangerous around here at night."

In other words, he more or less went off on his own to find her. Probably brought along a few others as a search-and-rescue party, just to make sure, but in the end he must have been the one who found her...wherever she was at the time. 

"You're the leader of the Alliance," she heard herself say. "You can't just...run off to do things like this."

"Things like, making sure that the best mage in the army doesn't die?"

"..."

That title again. 

It was a plain fact, not a compliment or a brag, and at the moment it felt like a punch to the heart. 

"And all the strategic aspects aside-- you nearly just died," he said, voice lower and quieter. "You have to start being more concerned for your own well-being, Lysithea. I won't be able to look at your parents in the eye if you don't return home safe and sound."

Even when I do, I'll die in a few years, she wanted to say. Knowing that you have about five years left to live does some strange things to your priorities.

Why would he care about how her parents would feel, anyway? Amongst all the noble houses he would have to deal with after the war, Ordelia wouldn't be one of them, if everything went according to plan, and...

"Alright," she sighed. "I will."

"That's more like it," he said, lips finally quirking up into the familiar grin. "Good girl."

She settled on throwing a glare instead of a fireball at the last two words. 

\---

The good news was that there was a bed, and it wasn't entirely unusable. 

The bad news was that there was only one. 

"I can sleep on the floor, or we can catch two birds with one stone by keeping you warm, and me without a backache. Your call."

He explained that like she protested about the possibility of having to share beds, which she probably would have, under other circumstances.

But the honest voice inside her that only came out when she was extremely tired said, alright, may as well, he's already seen you naked, what's the big deal. 

Everything, it turned out. 

She wasn't sure why he hugged her close instead of simply laying next to each other, but she couldn't break out of it because her brain was playing tug-of-war between concentrating into high alert and falling apart into a mush.

"Claude," she whispered, after drifting in and out of shallow sleep for a little bit. "You're awake, aren't you."

"Do you need something...?" he asked, pronunciation unclear in the mumble, the complete opposite of his usual manner of speech. "Are you cold, or..."

"I'm fine."

"That's good, that's good..."

Seeing how tired he was, she decided to try going back to sleep once more instead of bothering him, and eventually fell into a fuzzy, unclear dream where she couldn't tell what was going on even as she dreamt.

All she perceived was that she was being touched, held, kissed, whispered to, and it was so warm.

Almost too warm, and--

"Good girl, good girl..."

\--her eyes shot open in the darkness. 

The flames in the fireplace had simmered down into far dimmer embers, Claude's arms were still wrapped around her, and his thigh was between her legs. 

The same one she was grinding into up until a moment ago.

In that moment, she genuinely resented that he rescued her and kept her alive.

She debated jumping into the fireplace for a split second, but any large movement would wake him up, with how close he was-- so once again, the only option left was staying still and trying to fall asleep like nothing happened. 

"..."

Fat chance of that happening, she thought, feeling the heat between her legs throb.

But she was very close when she woke up, so a bit more...just a little bit more would be enough to make her finish--

"...Lysithea?"

The noise that came out of her throat was something between a yelp of surprise and a moan, and she internally cursed him for always having such goddess-awful timing while shuddering into a climax.

And it didn't calm her down at all. 

If anything, she became more keenly aware of the fast heartbeats, the sweat on her back, her hard nipples brushing against the fabric, the sensitive wetness between her legs, and his hands...

"Lysithea--" 

...gripping her tighter before bucking his hips into her?

Something hard hit her lower stomach, and her brain short-circuited at the question of whether that made things better or worse. 

He saw you naked, heard you come in the same bed as him, and now he has a hard-on, too, so why not just take things all the way? asked the one part of her mind that apparently didn't need sanity to function. 

Shut up, shut up, shut up, she thought, slinging one leg over his waist. 

If he wasn't wearing pants and smallclothes, all it would take was a single thrust for him to push inside.

"Gods dammit," he hissed, then slid his hand down to squeeze her bare thighs and rear underneath the jacket.

A moan and some rustling later, there was one less layer of fabric between them, and she could feel the silhouette even better. 

"More," she panted out. "Claude, more."

Such an unclear and vague instruction, yet he did exactly what she needed, thrusting and grinding and igniting sparks at her core.

She had to hold onto something, anything for support, so her hands wandered to his waist and gripped his shirt-- but a single layer of fabric was too flimsy, too unstable, so eventually she slid her hands underneath it and dug her nails into his back.

"Holy fuck-- Lys," he groaned, before pressing her close and grinding his erection in circles right over her clit. "How did, ah, you know that I liked-- good girl, good girl."

Hearing him call her that brought out squeals and moans she'd never make during the day, as she scratched his back in surprise and arousal. 

"Again."

"Hm?"

"Call me that again, please."

He did, over and over, and rocked into her, over and over, and when she came again, she wasn't sure if it was one long climax or multiple ones connecting right into each other.

She was left shivering into his chest afterwards, but not from being cold, and vaguely registered that his cock had gone limp under the smallclothes, as well as the fact that there was a wet stain not from her own juices on the fabric.

What a waste, she hazily thought, before drifting off to sleep. 

\---

The next morning, her own clothes were dry, and he went outside for a "quick patrol" while she got dressed, like a true gentleman-- or someone who hadn't seen her naked and (almost) fucked her the night before. 

Stupid, stupid, goddess, how could we have been so fucking stupid, she internally repeated, adjusting her choker but not even bothering to put on the head veil.

It was all Claude's fault, convincing her to use the same bed and then holding her like that while they were in it. Seriously, who wouldn't get the wrong idea in that specific position and situation? 

Then again, if she went back further, it was her fault, since she was the one who got knocked into the river like an idiot and put them in this predicament. 

Either way, it wouldn't, and shouldn't happen again.

When she left the cabin, Claude was waiting outside with his white wyvern and a grin. 

"Ready to go?"

Neither of them said anything during the flight, and she tried very hard to not think of how the broad back she was behind must have scratches all over from the previous night.

When they arrived at Garreg Mach, both of their battalions immediately flocked around to greet and check on them with worried faces. 

"She's fine, I think, but we'll have to go to the infirmary just to make sure," he replied to the questions, then scooped her into his arms before she got the chance to dismount. 

"I can still walk, you know," she muttered, once again cursing him for doing this at the worst possible time and location-- that is, in front of a crowd. 

"I'd rather not risk anything, considering you probably didn't get enough sleep last night," he said, tone as casual as ever. 

And with that, her chances of concentrating for rest of the day was gone. 

She did have an excuse not to, as Manuela told her to take it easy and get rest (even though she recovered okay), but if she didn't want to mess up and cause an incident again, she had to train.

So getting distracted by the Alliance leader and everything that went on with him, including how he was waiting outside the infirmary and--

"Lysithea,"

\--kissing her and hugging her and making her heart beat out of her chest, just wouldn't do. 

"Claude," she breathed out when they finally parted, and although there were a thousand things she wanted to follow it up with, he swept her up again before she could. 

"Come on, let's go get you some rest."

She doubted it would really be rest when he began heading towards his own room instead of hers, but couldn't help agreeing with the voice in her head when it said that wasn't a problem. 

**Author's Note:**

> [LysiClaude week twitter](https://twitter.com/LysiClaudeWeek?s=20)
> 
> [My twitter](https://twitter.com/slotumn?s=09)
> 
> Because every ship needs at least one stuck-in-a-cabin-sharing-beds fic.


End file.
